Grotesque Romance
by Jana-Chan Sayu
Summary: O amor nos leva a fazer coisa que nunca fariamos...   1ª fic então não me matem se estiver muito ruim ç ç  Mas juro que fiz com o kokoro u.u


Eu sempre o amei... já cheguei até mesmo a pensar que estava meio doente por isso, mas amar não é uma doença é?

Mesmo com o que ele fez comigo depois daquilo tudo eu continuo o amando. Não adianta, é mais forte do que eu.

_**Eu nasci para ficar apaixonada por você?**_

_**Através desta parede fina eu murmuro sozinha, "Me ame"**_

Len... se ao menos soubesse o quanto eu ainda o amo... por que foi me trocar logo por ela? Sim eu desconfiava o que fazia com ela, os telefonemas, as mentiras, mas... mesmo depois de tudo que passamos continua com ela... eu ainda ouço sua voz cantando feliz e detraído. Eu me pergunto se realmente não me ama mais. Eu bem que queria me mudar de apartamento mas preciso ouvir sua voz para sobreviver mesmo que não saiba me amar ainda.

_**Eu continuo caçando informações sobre seu amor pessoal, Na porta fechada de mim mesma**_

_**Eu gostaria de tocar na sua face, golpeá-la, meu amor.**_

De alguns dias para cá eu ouço uma risada um tanto diferente vindo da parede do seu apartamento... será que é aquela com quem você estava trocando mensagens amorosas? Todas aquelas músicas novas que tem compôs eram todas para ela?

Acho que ficaria ainda mais feliz com ela em um sono profundo e a alguns metros abaixo da terra. Ela nunca vai te amar como eu realmente te amo.

_**Você tem você tem um convidado.**_

_**Que bela garota ela é, né?**_

_**Me conte o quanto você gosta dela?**_

_**Eu vou matá-la e embalá-la**_

Alguns dias atrás quando Len havia saído deixou cair uma coisa que ficou na porta de Miku, quando ela foi pegar e ver o que era viu que era uma fotografia, era uma menina loira sorrindo feliz e jogando um beijo aquilo mexeu com ela de tal forma que não agüentou e no mesmo instante pegou seu isqueiro e começava a queimar a foto pensando: _"Que coisa mais ridícula se ela acha que prova de amor é esse tipo de coisa eu vou mostrar realmente o que é prova de amor. _Len se você me estivesse contigo agora estaria muito mais feliz... eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa por você."

_**Queimando as fotos dela**_

_**Eu me pergunto o que ela está fazendo agora? **_

_**Você pode fazer o que bem quiser comigo**_

_**isso porque eu te amo muito...**_

_**Eu quero manté-lo completamente rebitado, eu quero ter uma coleção de você.**_

Por mais que não quisesse aos poucos iam deslizando algumas lágrimas de seus olhos quando via as cinzas da foto caindo no chão. A menina sentia seu peito queimar. A dor que sentia era tanta que acabara desabando e se entregando aos prantos. Se amar era um sentimento tão lindo antes por que estava começando a torturá-la daquela forma?

_**Porque meu amor está chorando?**_

_**O que aconteceu? Ah, isso?**_

Alguns minutos se passaram com ela daquela maneira, deitava no chão com a face voltada para baixo e chorando quando sem pensar murmurava entre soluços _"Se eu não posso tê-lo, ninguém mais pode, ninguém."_ Mas alguns segundos após falar isso ela se levantava e acabava de ter uma belíssima idéia e assim percorreu o apartamento com um olhar e viu exatamente tudo o que precisava. Facas, Caixas e... bom pelo amor precisamos fazer sacrifícios e parece que hoje o gatinho que Len tanto amava, Nyuu, teria que partir.

_**Eu vou pegar a caixa de papelão na qual eu te colocarei com muito carinho quando você estiver morto**_

E assim esperou apenas aproveitou pegou tudo que precisaria luvas as facas, as caixas e saiu para o apartamento ao lado, sabia exatamente onde ficava a chave extra, era um piso falso abaixo do tapete, sempre a usava quando ia para o apartamento do mesmo quando estavam juntos. Ela pegou a chave e assim entrou. Precisava começar os preparativos para assim que anoitecesse Len ganhasse sua felicidade.

Ao anoitecer ela ouvia alguns passos se aproximando deveria ser ele e logo ouviu a maçaneta rangendo um pouco ao ser virada e então a porta aberta e então ouvir um grito. _"Mas espere... esse grito é agudo demais para ser o meu Len."_ Ela olhou direito e viu as luzes ascendendo por Len e a tal garota loira que havia visto na foto com um olhar horrorizado para o gato morto no chão que havia caído em cima dela ao abrir a porta. Antes que falasse alguma coisa Len gritava. _"O que está fazendo aqui?"_ Aquilo a assustava, havia ódio naquela voz que sempre era doce e carinhosa. O que aconteceu com o Len carinhoso que a amava tanto? Aos poucos voltava a sentir aquelas lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, era incrível como chorar já era tão normal para ela naqueles últimos dias.

_**Eu vou colocar uma surpresa atrás da porta**_

_**Uma cabeça de gato todo dia pra você, um amante de gatos**_

Miku: L-len... eu vim te fazer feliz...

Ela falava entre aquelas lágrimas com um doce sorriso triste. Len ao ver a garota mal a reconhecia. Quando estavam juntos ela costumava estar sempre corada e radiante de alegria, mas agora ela parecia desequilibrada, pálida e com uma expressão que desse pena a qualquer um.

Len: Miku... o que houve entre nós acabou volte e seja feliz com outra pessoa.

Miku: Impossível eu ser feliz com outra pessoa se tudo que eu preciso é você.

Len: Pelo amor de Deus, Miku, olhe para você. Você está louca! Como espera que eu volte para você depois que invade meu apartamento e assustando a Rin e eu nunca te amei. A vida de cantor é difícil com você seria mais fácil de gravar algo.

Miku: I-isso não é verdade foi ela que te fez fazer isso não foi? Eu sei que foi...

Agora ela parecia chorar como uma criança não podia suportar aquela dor, aquelas palavras a acertavam como adagas em seu peito, nesse momento Len perdia a paciência e pegava Miku pelo braço fortemente e começava a arrastá-la para a porta, mas ela o surpreendia quando parava e se soltava de maneira bruta e tirava uma arma que carregava com ela. Ao ver aquilo o rapaz parava abruptamente obviamente assustado e apenas podia se ouvir o grito agudo da menina que tanto lhe causava ódio que roubara o Len dela.

Len: Miku se acal...

Miku: Não peça para me acalmar.

Ela apontava a arma para a garota e voltava a gritar.

Miku: Cale a boca você vai me pagar por ter roubado o Len de mim.

E assim sem cerimônia apertava o gatilho e dava um tiro na garota, ela paralisava na hora e aos poucos caia no chão. Ela olhava friamente para o cadáver da mesma no chão e em seguida para Len apontando a arma para ele, por mais que ele tivesse dito aquelas coisas ela continuava a amá-lo e lançava um olhar com certa ternura apesar de perturbado.

_**Queimando as fotos dela**_

_**Me pergunto se ela ao menos existiu**_

Miku: Len podemos esquecer tudo isso e voltar a ser como antes e ficarmos juntos para sempre lembra que você prometeu?

Len: Miku o que você fez? Eu não te conheço mais. Você está doente largue essa arma agora precisa se tratar.

Aquilo já era o suficiente, Miku não suportava mais nenhuma palavra, ela apertava a arma com tanta força que suas mãos chegavam a tremer e assim a mesma fechava os olhos fortemente e gritava.

Miku: AMAR NÃO É DOENÇA LEN

E assim ela soltando soluços pelo choro, disparava três tiros no corpo dele. Quando voltava a abrir os olhos e via o que tinha feito ela corria em direção ao mesmo o abraçando fortemente dando um beijo nos lábios dele esperando que ele despertasse como nos contos de fada, mas isso não aconteceria não dessa vez.

_**"Eu te amo" é tão que clichê**_

_**Já não me satisfaz, mas me dá vontade de vomitar**_

_**"Eu vou eternamente amar você..."**_


End file.
